1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates mainly to a technique for mounting, on a data processing apparatus executing an application, a drive in which data used by the application is stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technique for mounting a drive in which data used by an application is stored, there is known a technique for storing, in a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device such as a flash memory, start-up information required for mounting the drive such as a file system stored in the drive; and for mounting the drive using the start-up information stored in the nonvolatile semiconductor memory device (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-39809).